


На слабо

by Meloly



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: Ради миссии Фредди готов пойти на всё.





	На слабо

**Author's Note:**

> Очередное пробитое дно, извините. Здесь ни смысла, ни сюжета, просто порно, до которого и то дело не дошло (но дойдёт однажды).

Мистер Белый берёт его на слабо.

Фредди знает, что всё так и есть, что это, скорее всего, очередной тест на вшивость, верность и отчасти ебанутость, но всё равно стягивает галстук так, словно готов отсосать ему прямо сейчас. В блядском номере блядского отеля, где, естественно, остался лишь один номер с двуспальной кроватью. _Неприлично маленькой_ двуспальной кроватью, как будто администратор на ресепшене сразу приняла их за пидорасов. 

Идиотская всё же была идея приезжать в соседний город на день раньше и для конспирации селиться в разные гостиницы.

Мистер Розовый со своей параноидальностью совсем охуел.

– Нервничаешь? – устало спрашивает мистер Белый, неспешно снимая запонки с рукавов рубашки. Красивые золотые запонки. И дорогие, Фредди видел такие в ювелирке совсем недавно. – Перед завтрашним делом?

– Да нет, чего нервничать, – он жмёт плечами. Надежда, что мистер Белый заметил его жалкие попытки показаться сексуальным, успешно похерилась. – Я думаю, что всё пройдёт как надо. 

– Как надо… Будем верить, – мистер Белый усмехается. Он сидит в кресле чуть расставив колени, свет от настольной лампы почти на него не попадает. После долгой поездки на машине у мистера Белого немного измождённый вид. – Я раньше тоже ходил на дела с уверенностью, что всё пройдёт «как надо», а потом сбегал оттуда с дыркой в брюхе.

– Тебя часто дырявили? Не поверю, – Фредди смотрит на него в упор, неуклюже снимая непривычный пиджак. И вот как раз это мистер Белый замечает, потому что поднимает голову и наблюдает. Блядь. – Ты же крутой, – голос Фредди чудом не сбивается. – Расчётливый. Какие тупицы смогли тебя подстрелить?

– Не такие уж тупицы, значит, раз смогли, – запонки бережно отправляются на столик. Мистер Белый теперь развязывает свой собственный галстук, и Фредди неожиданно следит за ним. За ленивыми, но уверенными движениями пальцев, за тем, как слабеет узел, как полоска чёрной ткани проезжается по шее. – Слушай, ты так на меня уставился... Ты что, из этих?

У Фредди на секунду останавливается сердце.

– Из универсальных, – бросает он как можно спокойней и улыбается, как будто ебля с парнями это самое обычное, чёрт возьми, дело. – Разный опыт, знаешь. Увлекательно. Иногда даже лучше, чем с женщинами. На порядок лучше.

– Серьёзно? – мистер Белый изгибает бровь. – И даже не противно?

Даже если мистер Белый притворяется, Фредди не теряет бдительности. В конце концов, он на это сам подвязался, не зря с самого начала подбивал колья именно к мистеру Белому, так что не время бежать, позорно поджав хвост.

– Хочешь попробовать? – спрашивает он, наклонив голову вбок. – Я не против, если что, ты только скажи.

Мистер Белый молчит, но взгляда не отводит. Фредди в свою очередь вспоминает всё гейское порно, которое смотрел накануне и которое никак его не возбудило. Может ли быть так, что он смотрел не то порно? Встанет ли у него вообще? Раскусит ли его мистер Белый, когда… У Фредди вдруг пересыхает в горле, едва он представляет себя в постели с мистером Белым. _Под_ мистером Белым.

Блядь, он зря всё это начал.

Однако уже поздно.

– Ну, если ты хочешь – флаг в руки, – отвечает мистер Белый настолько спокойно, как будто Фредди предложить ему поиграть в грёбаные шахматы, а не трахнуться. – Я только в душ схожу, окей?

– Не надо в душ, – Фредди отворачивается, чтобы закрыть входную дверь на ключ. Руки у него мелко дрожат, пока он поворачивает замок, спина под рубашкой холодеет. – Иначе потеряется кое-что важное.

– Например? – мистер Белый заинтересованно вскидывает голову, когда Фредди подходит к нему на ватных ногах. – Тебя заводит дорожная пыль? Пот? Всё, что оседает на…

Фредди наклоняется и целует его, положив руки на плечи и закрыв глаза. 

Оказалось не так сложно и страшно, как он думал: рот мистера Белого мягкий и податливый, дыхание свежее от арбузной жевачки, губы чуть суховаты, но Фредди по наитию облизывает их языком, и тогда становится совсем хорошо. Он даже осмеливается обхватить мистера Белого за шею, а потом и вовсе усаживается на его колени – повезло, что кресло, в отличие от кровати, какое-то огромное.

Блядь. Блядь, блядь.

Мистер Белый ему не отвечает. На все эти осторожные покусывания, посасывания нижней губы, лёгкие прикосновения… не отвечает. 

Он скорее просто позволяет себя целовать, застыв, как тёплая статуя. Ему не нравится? Он в ужасе? Он в ахуе? Фредди всего прошибает дрожь, он из последних сил ведёт ладонью по его затылку, зарывается пальцами в густые волосы… и это срабатывает. Мистер Белый вдруг прижимает его к себе, резко перехватывает инициативу, и Фредди от неожиданности охает прямо в его рот. Руки мистера Белого внезапно оказываются на его лопатках, на его рёбрах, а затем и на его заднице, и Фредди невольно выгибается, едва его ягодицы крепко сжимают.

Блядь.

В долбаной полицейской академии его к этому не готовили.

– А ты хорошо целуешься, – шепчет ему на ухо мистер Белый, когда оставляет влажный поцелуй уже в месте под подбородком. Фредди от этого неожиданно вздрагивает. – Уж поверь.

– Ты тоже неплох, – бормочет Фредди и прикусывает губу, когда осознаёт, где он вообще сидит и что именно упирается сейчас в его зад. И ладно бы лишь это – мистер Белый, пока прижимал его к себе, тоже не мог не ощутить животом его собственный стояк. Срань господня. У него всё-таки встал. – Не поверю, что никогда не был с…

– Как будто ты был, – мистер Белый оставляет засос на его шее, аккуратно отогнув воротник рубашки пальцами, и Фредди шумно выдыхает, ему становится адски жарко. – Ты же девственник, мистер Оранжевый. В гейском плане точно.

– А вот нифига…

– Зачем соврал? – мистер Белый вдруг сжимает его подбородок и заставляет посмотреть в глаза. В охуительно тёмные, блестящие от возбуждения глаза. Фредди ещё ни у одного мужика таких не видел. Твою мать, да он вообще никогда не смотрел на мужиков. – Если бы ты сказал, что тебе жуть как хочется передёрнуть, я бы… не знаю, заказал бы тебе девочек? Отошёл бы покурить? Тебе не обязательно было вовлекать и меня в это, я понимаю, каково это, когда страсть как хочется подрочить, а рядом кто-то есть... И да, не пойми превратно, но если ты правда на меня запал, я выебу тебя так, что ты завтра сесть не сможешь. Ну так как? Просто свербит, или?..

Фредди пропускает мимо ушей половину того, что на полном серьёзе говорит ему мистер Белый. Всё, о чём он может думать – так это о своём члене, который тесно давит на ширинку его брюк, и о члене мистера Белого, который сейчас дразняще упирается меж его ягодиц. Может, он совсем ебанулся с этой миссией. Может, он заходит слишком далеко. Может, он чересчур яростно хочет раскрыть эту банду, вывести их на чистую воду, добиться признания, но останавливаться уже не хочется. Перед глазами Фредди всё будто плывёт, господи боже, да он понятия не имел, насколько реальная жизнь отличается от того же гейского порно.

Если так пойдёт и дальше, то неясно ещё, кто кого выебет.

Чёрт.

Да пошло оно всё нахуй.

Фредди медленно наклоняется к мистеру Белому. Прижимается вспотевшим лбом к его лбу, сглатывает, чувствуя какой-то особенный терпкий запах, и выдыхает.

– Трахни меня, мистер Белый, – шепчет он едва слышно и улыбается. – Трахни так, чтобы потом я захотел тебя ещё больше.


End file.
